WCTH Season 5, Episode 4 (Hard of Hearts)
by Genevieve Giuffre' Mayor
Summary: HI fans, this is the final installment for our three-part "cliffhanger" for Season 5 of When Calls the Heart. Hope to share some other storylines with you soon. Thanks for reading! :)


"Hard of Hearts" - A 3-part cliffhanger :) :) :)

Jack and his friends were also starting to question how they were going to find Elizabeth in such blinding sleet. It was awful. Jack held on to Dasher, periodically getting off his horse to remind him of his love's scent. "Come on, boy, I know it's cold, I'm really sorry." Dasher took the scent again and sniffed the ground once more. They pressed on as Bill, Lee, and Jesse glanced at each other because of the magnitude of the storm. Frank prayed aloud as they kept riding on, with every bit of freezing rain hitting their frozen faces. Suddenly, Dasher began to bark. Jack glanced as much as he could, and straight ahead of him came a horse with a rider who had a pack in tow, or another rider with him. Rankin was so blinded, he almost ran right into Jack. Jack took hold of Rankin's horse to question the traveling stranger. But as soon as Rankin was down off his horse, right in front of Jack, Jack realized who it was, grabbed him by his shoulders, and yelled in his face: "Rankin, where is Miss T-Thatcher (he stuttered as his face too was freezing up)?! Where is my fiancé?!" Rankin obviously beat and worn from wandering in the freezing rain, also stuttered back, "She's r-right h-here….I t-think she's ill"! Jack, Lee, and Frank rushed forward to get Elizabeth off the horse as Bill held Rankin's arm. Jesse grabbed all the blankets they brought and they wrapped them all around her. Elizabeth was unresponsive, and Jack motioned to his friends, "Come on men, we've got to get her back as fast as we can". Poor Jack, he was so scared for his darling Elizabeth, but there wasn't a minute to lose. Bill followed behind escorting Rankin with them.

Thankfully as dark turned to early morning, the sleet had stopped and the men could finally see where they were going. They had ridden all night in the freezing storm, but they had finally made it home to Hope Valley, and quickly Jack with his friends' help rushed Elizabeth to the infirmary where doctor and nurse were waiting for her.

Lee took Jack's horse. "Here, Jack let me take him, you go sit with Elizabeth". A very weary Jack gratefully nodded and walked over to the infirmary to see what Dr. Carson knew. Upon entering, Faith motioned for him to go behind the curtain to talk to the doctor, and patted the shoulder of her old friend. Elizabeth was tucked in tight and snug, as Carson spoke, " I'm sorry Jack, she has hypothermia…it's gonna be touch and go for a while, but we're doing everything we can for her. I suggest you go get some rest, and we'll call you as soon as anything changes". Abigail who had slipped in before, said she could sit with Elizabeth while Jack rested. But Jack wouldn't have it, "No bless you Abigail, Elizabeth didn't leave my side, and I'm not going to leave hers either". Abigail smiled as she fondly remembered how Elizabeth never left Jack when he had pneumonia. What a pair they were, hopefully the Good Lord would help Elizabeth recover as He'd helped Jack too, thought Abigail.

All was quiet in town. Everyone was trying to do what they could in the day to day of things while keeping a close eye on Miss Thatcher. Would she be ok? Would she recover? All they could do was pray, wait, and see. Back at the jail, Bill spied Rankin behind bars with disapproving and angry eyes. "You have jeopardized not only the health of the town's teacher and my friend, but our town's constable's fiancé, Rankin….the judge assigned to you has his work cut out for him. But from where I'm standing, there's no question of what his ruling will be, I'd pray if I were you."

At the infirmary...While Jack held Elizabeth's hand at her bedside, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he'd left Hope Valley again. If he'd only stayed, she may not be in this state now. Then he recalled the time he'd come back after saving her from the Tolliver gang: "Jack, you can't be everywhere…" Her words didn't provide much comfort just then as he wished to see her open her eyes, but he was grateful his sweetheart understood his call to duty and country. Faith walked in at that moment, along with Abigail who had brought Jack a hot thermos of tea and a freshly-made packed lunch to warm him up and hopefully lift his spirits. "You know, Jack, I know Elizabeth appreciates you being here with her, just as you did when she stayed with you when you were seriously ill…but I hope you'll eat something". "Thank you, Abigail, you're a good friend to both of us".

Jack never left Elizabeth's side. He must have fallen asleep because he was awakened by a gentle grasp on his shoulder. Dr. Carson quietly woke Jack to see Elizabeth opening her eyes. He knelt by her side, "Oh Elizabeth, I'm so happy to see your beautiful eyes. I am so sorry I left!" As Elizabeth's vision focused, she squeezed her beloved's hand back, "My Jack, remember, you can't be everywhere", she said with a faint smile warming up her face. Jack smiled too. Dr. Carson and Faith joined them in the happy relief that was taking over the room. Word spread quickly throughout Hope Valley that Miss Thatcher was ok, and the entire town was so very grateful to see Elizabeth recover, just as Cody had a few months before.

Back at the jail, Bill had informed Rankin of the judge he had sent for to try him. Rankin resigned to whatever justice he was charged with, told Bill how he felt an unexplained desire to help "Teacher" as he called her. "Well", said Bill, "then you might be happy to know that the doctor expects her to make a full recovery…which I know you're to be thanked in small part for that, but Rankin, you caused all this trouble to begin with". "I did", Rankin admitted, "I wanted to get back at that constable for leading his men against my men. Many of them died, Sheriff. But when I saw that young lady look like death in the cold of night, I knew I'd been wrong and had to get her to help. I want to tell my men in the Northwest to fall back and go home. We've been fighting long enough." Bill suspected the towns' prayers had not only helped Elizabeth survive, but also helped this hardened criminal and gang leader have a softening of heart. Bill said nothing but looked over at Rankin, and nodded him as he left the jail. He went over to Yost Mercantile to send a wire. "Maybe I can call on my friend for one more favor", he thought to himself.

A couple of days later…

Faith brought Elizabeth a tray of Abigail's soup, as she sat up in the infirmary bed. "Where's Jack, Faith?" "Oh, he went with Bill to meet the stagecoach because the judge to try Claude Rankin is due to arrive today." Elizabeth closed her eyes as she painfully remembered the bitter cold, and hoping the outlaw would not follow through with his evil plans. "Faith, as much as I know he's to blame for all of this, I hope some good comes of his willingness to bring me to help". Nurse Carter spoke up, "That attitude would certainly keep the Christmas spirit alive, we're so glad to see you're going to be ok". Elizabeth squeezed her friend's hand, "and I know I partly owe that to you too". Both friends smiled with big and hopeful sighs.

Jack had joined Bill on the platform just as the stagecoach had rounded the bend headed to the depot. And following right behind the stage coach was Jack's commanding officer on horseback. Jack was both puzzled and very concerned as the elderly Mountie dismounted. The stagecoach had just reached its destination and the door opened. The same judge who had tried the coal mining company for the widows had returned to Hope Valley once again. "Hello Gentleman, it's good to see you again", he said as he exited the stagecoach. Jack hadn't really noticed because he'd saluted his commander awaiting his response. "At ease, Jack". Judge Harper spoke up now, "Good afternoon, Captain, why don't we get right to this?" "Get to what, sirs?", Jack asked while perplexed. His captain spoke up, "Why don't we go across the street to the café, and talk there, Constable?" Jack all confused, nodded in agreement and followed the men with Bill to Abigail's.

Inside the warm dining room in the café, Judge Harper, and Superintendent Collins began to explain to Jack what he was curious to know. Bill spoke up first, "You see, Jack, I contacted Judge Harper and Hank here because of some very interesting turn of events since I arrested Rankin". "That's right, Jack", continued his commander, "the arrest of Rankin has had a great effect on the war going on in the Northwest territories. We were able to bring about a truce, the gang members agreed to go further north with their families, where they won't bother others, per the request of their leader, Claude Rankin, and I wanted to deliver the news to you in person myself. You're ordered to stay home in Hope Valley". Jack gasped. Judge Harper chimed in at this point, "That's right, and because of Rankin's willingness to call off his gang, I'm here to issue a lighter sentence". Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood stunned and dazed. Abigail who had been listening from the curtain came forward at this moment…"Jack, I don't know why you're still standing here. Isn't there a certain someone of yours at the infirmary you should tell?!" Jack still in disbelief slowly started to comprehend what he'd heard, and gratefully shook Collin's hand, Bill's and the judge's too. "Bill, I can't thank you enough, this means a lot to me and I know it will to Elizabeth too." "Well, don't keep her waiting, Jack…you've got a job to do!", with a wink in his eye. Jack patted him on the shoulder, ran out the door and left the men as they made the concluding arrangements.

Jack ran up to the infirmary door, then composed himself before entering. Elizabeth was sitting up in bed reading all the get-well cards that Cody had delivered from all her students. "Jack, I got so many wonderful cards from the children. There's so much love here in Hope Valley, I'm so grateful to call it home". "I know just what you mean", he said, "what do you say we set our wedding date now?" Elizabeth extremely confused couldn't believe her ears. "Jack, as much as I want to be your wife right now, we can't plan to have a wedding until the war is over". Jack smiled at her. Elizabeth stared into his eyes as he kept smiling. "Jack?"…Jack sat closer to Elizabeth now with his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Well that's why I think we need to set our date because I just received word from my commanding officer that Rankin has had his men retreat from the Northern Territories, the war is over, I'm ordered to stay home here in Hope Valley…with you." It was Elizabeth's turn to look stunned and confused but before she could utter a single question, Jack kissed her tenderly and passionately. They held each other tightly as they couldn't believe how incredibly blessed they were. Before they could speak though, a happy, excited intruder exclaimed from the doorway. It was Rosemary who had heard the happy news in town which was traveling very quickly. "Don't worry, you two, I'm gonna plan the best wedding Hope Valley has ever seen! Just you wait!" And with that, she excitedly left with a slam of the door. But all Jack and Elizabeth could do was look at each other and laugh. And of course, Jack pulled his bride-to-be to be in close to him once more, and kissed her.

::End scene::


End file.
